The Fourth Heir
by TronaRi05
Summary: (There's RikuoxTsurara and some children(oc's i guess) Oh forgot-minor spoilers. very minor.). He was sent to train in Tono from when he was eight. He's back now, but his desire of becoming the Fourth Heir has...disappeared? [Don't like, don't read]
1. His Return

The young yokai dashed passed her father's bedroom, hoping he wouldn't catch her again. She grinned and turned the corner, colliding with a taller being.

"Where do you think you're going, Akemi?" asked head of the Yakushi Clan asked, his eyes bearing down at his daughter.

"School," Akemi said, straightening.

"How many times have I told you? Don't go to school!" Zen said, conking his daughter on the head.

"Zen, you're yelling at Akemi again?" Nura Rikuo poked his head out from the parlor.

Akemi ran over, clutching Rikuo's haori and pouting, "Uncle Rikuo! Father is being mean again! I just want to go to school and see the humans!"

Rikuo chuckled, patting Akemi on the head. He glanced up at Zen, "If that's what she wants, why won't you let her?"

"No. Not today. Especially not today!" Zen roared, stomping his foot angrily. "The young master is coming home!"

"Young…You mean-?" Akemi's eyes widened. She shook her head, letting go of Rikuo, "That's more of a reason not to be around!"

Akemi began to walk out but then her father said, "Be more respectful to the Fourth Heir!"

"Like heck I will," Akemi stuck out her tongue and ran out, catching up with the bus just in time before it left.

She sat in the back, like she always did and pulled out a snack to munch on. The bus stopped around the Nura Clan's base and several children piled in. But on in particular stood out. He had hair that was a mix of dark(nearly black) brown and a strange dark blue. Akemi watched up as he settled in the seat in front of her, earphones snuggled over his ears.

Akemi felt unsettled by him-he didn't smell like he was from around Ukiyoe but at the same time he felt familiar. Akemi dismissed the premonition as her classmates came in and sat beside her.

Her best friend-Rina-smiled when she saw Akemi, settling down next to her, "So, how's your dad?"

Akemi rolled her eyes, "Annoying as always. _Stay home Akemi! It's safer that way!_ It's like he thinks I'm going to be jumped."

The boy in front of her shifted slightly, Akemi watching him steadily and her gaze was filled with suspicion.

"Wow, that sure sounds like a drag," Seiko sighed, rolling her eyes, "Why is he so overprotective?"

"That's what I always ask him!" Akemi mumbled, "But all he does is tell me that I need to be home schooled and I need to be more "lady-like"."

"Well, that part is true!" Rina giggled, "The lady-like part."

"What? I'm plenty lady-like!" Akemi said and under the stare of her two friends she added, "I-I mean, when I want to be!"

"But the problem is you never want to be!" Seiko teased.

A chuckle came from in front of them. The three girls glanced over, but the boy was still unmoving. He bobbed his head slightly to his music, but that was all.

"Say," Seiko lowered her voice, "I haven't seen that kid around before."

"I heard," Rina whispered, "that the creepy house's master has a son. He studied abroad and he's back today."

"Do you think that's him?" Seiko asked.

"Impossible!" Akemi said, a little louder than she had meant. The bus jostled and her book bag flew from her hand, landing next to the boy's feet.

He glanced down and picked it up as Akemi reached out for it. He glanced over-his eyes an amber seeming color.

"Is this yours?" he asked, his voice slightly tinged with annoyance.

"Y-yeah," Akemi took back her bag, "Th-"

"Keep a tight hold on your belongings," he said, his gaze cold, "idiot woman."

"Wh-Did you just call me-?!"

He stood up and as the bus slowed to a stop and began walking out.

"Akemi this is our stop too," Seiko said, standing up.

"No…this can't be," Akemi mumbled, dragging herself along after her friends. "Please tell me he's not in our class…"

"This is our new student! He has just transferred back from…where was it from?" their teacher glanced at the boy.

"Kyoto," he replied, his voice smooth and calming, causing the girls in the room to let out a blissful sigh.

"Right, Kyoto!" the teacher, Matsuyama, smiled, "Can you introduce yourself to the class?"

The boy received the piece of chalk from the teacher and proceeded to write his name on the board. Once finished he stepped aside and bowed, "Nura Ryuu. Please take care of me."

"Nura!" Akemi toppled out of her chair, having to grab the desk for support.

Ryuu straightened up, his amber eyes landing right on Akemi and he gave her a crooked smile. His lips moved and formed the words "Pathetic".

Akemi glared at Ryuu as the teacher asked her if she was fine, "I just scratched my knee is all."

"I'll take her to the nurse's office," Ryuu offered.

"That would be splendid!" Matsuyama said, "Don't try to skip class on your first day, Ryuu-kun."

"Of course not, Matsuyama-sensei," Ryuu smiled and followed Akemi (who was already gone) out the door.

After a moment of silence, Ryuu said, "How did you manage to hurt yourself, stupid woman?"

"I fell out of my desk," Akemi said, glaring at Ryuu, "My knee hit a sharp part when I fell."

"Hmph…that's a stupid woman for you. Dumb even when you're hurting yourself," Ryuu said.

Akemi stopped and turned to glare at Ryuu, "Can you stop calling me stupid woman? Even when I first saw you "stupid woman, stupid woman, stupid woman"! What's wrong with you?! My name is Akemi-"

"Spelled with the characters red and beautiful," Ryuu nodded, "I know."

"Then why don't you call me by my name?" Akemi hissed angrily.

"Because it's fun to mess with you, idiot," Ryuu said, shrugging. "Akemi, princess of the Yakushi Clan. I've heard about you from Zen."

"Don't address my father so casually, Ryuu-sama," Akemi added dripping sarcasm when she said his name.

He rolled his eyes, " "Young master", "Ryuu-sama", all those titles make me sick. Don't call me that."

"But-"

"I don't need those sort of meaningless titles," Ryuu said, "Training in Tono taught me titles don't mean anything unless you can live up to it."

_ Training in Tono…is that where the young master has been the whole time? Since he was eight?_ Akemi's eyes widened, the realization sinking in. She couldn't believe that…Akemi shuddered at the thought of how powerful Ryuu must be. More than his father, for sure!

"I'm not powerful," Ryuu said, "Not enough. I can't instill Fear properly. The only reason I came back was because the deal was I would come back once I turned twelve. Itaku let me stay a while longer because I begged."

"You can't…can you transform into a yokai?"

Ryuu didn't answer. Instead he said, "So, how are things with you? And the Clan-the Nura Clan, that is."

"Don't you know?" Akemi asked, "You were just home."

"No. Once I arrived at home, I changed and came straight to school," Ryuu said, "I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't even change my bandages."

"But…didn't you know I was here?"

"Of course not. If I did, I would have dragged myself slowly home," Ryuu let out a long yawn. "I don't want to face the council. Not yet. It's not time yet…"

"But there's a meeting tonight. Everyone is going to be there," Akemi remembered suddenly.

"Well, I'll deal with them then," shrugged Ryuu as he pulled open the door to the nurse's office, "It's better than coming back and telling them I can't exactly transform anymore."

"Anymo-"

"My goodness! Dear, how did you scratch up your knee like that?" the nurse said, a disapproving look on her face.

"I fell out of my desk."

The nurse sighed, "Akemi, Akemi. As clumsy as always! And…who might this young man be?"

"Nura Ryuu," he said with a charming smile, "I'm new to this school."

"Nura…aah! I remember now," said the nurse, her wrinkles creasing as she smiled, "Now…your father. He was a nice young man. Always helped out and was extremely popular! He seemed average looking to me, but I heard he grew up to be quite handsome. And now his son is proof. He married a beautiful woman?"

"You could say that," Ryuu nodded with a small smile. "She seems ageless."

_ That's because yokai don't age that quickly_, Akemi thought to herself.

The rest of the day dragged. Akemi couldn't stop watching Ryuu. She hadn't seen him in forever and he was still as irritating as he was when he was younger, but something changed. His eyes didn't have that childish sparkle. Akemi shuddered, wondering what training he went through to have changed that.

* * *

"Welcome home, Young Master," Kurotabo bowed, "We have been awaiting you."

Ryuu stared at Kurotabo, nodded and then moved on.

"Master Rikuo would like to see you," Kurotabo said, following after him and Akemi.

"Tell him I'm not feeling well," Ryuu said.

"It's the Council Meeting," Aotabo said, appearing from behind a pole.

"I just came home. I need to rest," Ryuu said shaply, glaring at Aotabo and Kurotabo.

"Young master, Master Rikuo-"

"Kubinashi," Ryuu snapped, a yokai aura flowing around him and curling around him rapidly, "I know."

Aotabo and the others backed away slightly, Akemi's eyes widened.

"I understand that there is a Council Meeting," Ryuu's amber eyes flashed with anger.

"Yuki-Onna," Kubinashi whispered.

Ryuu turned around, facing his mother. He bowed, "Mother."

"R-Ryuu," Tsurara stared at him and then her face split into a smile, "You look just like your father!"

Ryuu was startled to find himself being hugged. His face turned red, "I-I…Mother, could you-"

"Don't have to be so formal! Now come on, everyone is waiting on you!" Tsurara said, taking Ryuu's hand and dragging him away. "I can't wait to see how happy your father will be to see how you've grown into such a fine young yokai."

"Well-you see-"

Tsurara knelt down and asked for pardon as she opened the door. The amount of yokai aura (though subtle) that flooded out was slightly overwhelming. Ryuu gulped and slowly walked in, the eyes of his father red and piercing.

"Father," Ryuu bowed lowly, he tried to keep himself from shaking. What was with this overwhelming aura? He hadn't even felt it during his time in Tono.

"Ryuu," Rikuo mumbled, "Sit down."

Ryuu stood by the door, unmoving. His eyes fixated on his father.

"Sit down," Rikuo repeated, pouring himself a cup of sake.

Ryuu sat down beside Rikuo.

"So…how were things? In Tono," Rikuo asked, taking a sip.

"Wh-what?" Ryuu glanced over, surprised by the simplicity of the question.

"More importantly, I guess, did you learn anything?" Rikuo asked, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"I…I suppose so…" Ryuu nodded, slightly uncomfortable.

"Did Itaku treat you well?" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah," Ryuu responded quickly, a lot quicker than he did the rest. "And Reira-sensei."

Rikuo took one last swing and set the cup down. He shifted and smiled at the counselors, "Hey you lot, I think it's almost time to decide the Fourth Heir."

"Wh-"

"But Third Heir!" Kubinashi said, staring at him, "That's-"

"Is something wrong?" Gyuki asked, concern written on his face. "Your health-"

"Sir, you're not old-"

"I'm not saying that I'm giving up my spot as the head of the Nura Clan," Rikuo held up his hand, silencing the nervous crowd. "I'm merely saying, we need a Fourth Heir."

The room relaxed in unison, the older veterans calming slightly.

"The best candidate would be Ryuu, I would think," Rikuo said. "Are there any objections?"

There was a slight mumble, "We don't even know his abilities. All we know is he was training in Tono up until today."

Rikuo glanced over and laughed, "That's true…Well, I suppose you are right. But then again, it doesn't matter what we think. It more matters what Ryuu thinks."

Ryuu shrugged, "I'm…I think I want to live as a human for a while."

There was a sudden collective yelling about the outrage. Gyuki sat still and quiet as well as those who had sworn loyalty to Rikuo first.

"_Because_," Ryuu said, his voice louder than those in the room, silencing them, "because…I've forgotten the human side of me."

He could feel the surprise building up. Man, every emotion was felt in unison, wasn't it?

"I…I am half yokai," Ryuu said, "And…half human. That human part of me is important too, but my years in Tono…I've forgotten about it, despite it being a big part of me. I forgot I was human and as soon as I stepped out I felt weak. I nearly collapsed even. As a yokai, I am strong but that's all."

Ryuu clenched his fist, "As it is now, I am not suitable to be even being a _candidate_ of the Fourth Heir. Until i can accept both sides of me, I beg you to not consider me as the Fourth Heir."

Ryuu looked at his father, "I'm sure you would understand, wouldn't you?"

" I respect your decision," Rikuo stood, tucking his arm inside his kimono. "Meeting disbanded. Also, Ryuu, I would like to see you in my room."

Ryuu stood as the others left. He cleared his throat slightly and began to walk towards Rikuo's room, every step felt like heavy weights pulling him down.

Once at the door he said, "I'm coming in."

Rikuo sat, leaning against the wall, his sword by his side and in a tub of water.

"The moon…it's quite dazzling tonight, isn't it," Rikuo took a sip of his sake and glanced over, "Well sit down."

Ryuu walked over and sat opposite of him.

"Sake?" Rikuo asked, pushing a cup towards him.

"I…I'm took young," Ryuu said.

"Hmph…too young? You're…twelve, aren't you?" Rikuo poured himself another, "Nearly thirteen. It's no big deal."

Ryuu nodded, taking the cup and drinking a cautious sip.

"So…Tono," Rikuo mumbled, "How did you like it there?"

"The training was tough…Reira-sensei and Itaku-sensei said that my cooking was good though," Ryuu shrugged.

"You'd think so after a few years of cooking for those slobs," Rikuo yawned, laying down so that he still faced Ryuu. "You've…grown."

"And you haven't," Ryuu said, causing Rikuo to let out a chuckle.

"Of course not, I'm a yokai," Rikuo shrugged, "I don't age that easily."

Ryuu nodded, "Obviously."

Rikuo paused, his red eyes glinting ominously, "Is…something bothering you?"

"It's just…I looked at myself in the mirror today," Ryuu said."

"And?"

"And nothing. It's just…odd. I don't look the same and when I try to transform into a yokai…it doesn't work," Ryuu didn't meet his father's eyes, "Am I…is something wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong. At least, nothing should be," Rikuo shrugged, "Did you make friends?"

"At school?"

Rikuo nodded.

"Yeah. There is a guy named Reiji and his friend, Maki. Then there was Akemi's friends-Seiko and Rina," Ryuu recalled.

"Hm…I wonder how you act at school," Rikuo moved his cup in a gentle circle, watching the sake ripple and the moon fade slightly.

"I….not that different."

"I used to be an errand boy, I suppose," Rikuo recalled, smiling, "Those were fun days. Messing around with friends, doing small jobs for people and getting paid in compliments. But at the same time I was training to become the Lord of Pandemonium behind their backs."

Ryuu shifted slightly.

Rikuo looked up at him, "Are you ready to lie to your friends?"

"I told you I-"

"The time will come though, Ryuu," Rikuo said, "When you feel weak. And I'm not talking about that feeling you have right now. I mean _truly_ weak. You want to protect those precious friends of yours but you can't and you blame yourself. You isolate and you don't depend on others. I can tell from our eyes, Ryuu. But you have to depend on others. I don't know the way of the Tono, but here at the Nura Clan if you don't rely on others…well, you're better off dead."

Ryuu nodded, "I understand."

Rikuo laughed, "Lighten up, kid. It's just you and me. I'm your dad, not some intimidating yokai you barely know."

Ryuu glanced away and Rikuo let out a chuckle.

"Fine, how about you get to know me," Rikuo said, "Ask anything."

"I…okay. Don't take offence to this," Ryuu said, "but do you think I could be more powerful than you? If I tried."

"More…" Rikuo nodded, "I suppose. You are only 1/2 human after all. I wouldn't surprised if you ended up more powerful than I was. Anything else?"

"Can you…tell me about grandpa? And great grandpa? I hear about them all the time, but I don't feel like we're related," Ryuu said, "I mean-you don't have to if-"

"Your great grandpa is still alive. He's just traveling right now. You won't see him until tomorrow, probably," Rikuo shrugged, "He does that often. Sometimes you won't see him for days. Sort of like a cat."

"A…cat," Ryuu repeated, a little disturbed by the comparison.

"As for your grandpa," Rikuo thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't…?"

"Well, he died when I was six, probably," Rikuo said, "It was an unexpected assassination. Something completely out of the blue. He didn't expect it at all. All I know is that the Nura Clan was at it's peek when your grandpa was at the helm. There were battles to be fought and things were kept at peace. When he died the Nura Clan began collapsing in and many yokai that followed us began to leave. Only those old veterans and those truly loyal remained."

"Wow…grandpa sounds like he was an amazing person…" Ryuu said with a small smile.

"Hey, don't look down on your own father," Rikuo sighed and then his face cleared to a look of minor confusion. "Ryuu, I think Akemi is looking for you."

Ryuu turned and opened the door, Akemi standing there looking awkwardly in, "I-…Ryuu-sama."

"What?" Ryuu asked.

"It's just…the guys want to go yokai hunting," Akemi said, "Didn't I tell you?"

"...No. Even if you did, why would it concern me?" Ryuu questioned, slowly getting pushed out by Akemi.

"Because they're dumb and we're obviously more knowledgeable and smarter!" Akemi said, "Come on, just this once."

"A-alright," Ryuu said, he turned to look at his father, "We'll see you later!"

"Mhmm, now come on Ryuu!" Akemi said.

Rikuo watched them, sighing. He glanced up at the high moon, wondering what his son would be like when he became the Fourth Heir.


	2. Help

Ryuu let out a sigh, "You tricked me."

Akemi smiled, "Oh come on, it's not that bad! You're used to this sort of thing from Tono, aren't you?"

"Yes, but not when I'm full out being a servant," Ryuu said, slightly agitated. "You're the one that promised Ryota Neko that you would help. Why did you drag me into it."

"That aside, you lied to me!" Akemi said, picking up a few cups and filling them with Sake.

"Lied? How did I?" Ryuu asked, clearing a few trays.

"You told me you couldn't transform to being a yokai," Akemi said, glaring at him.

His appearance was tall, at least a few inches taller than his human form. His hair was a light, snowy blue at the top and slowly darkened to black towards his neck. His eyes were the same amber color, only more gold now than they were during the day. He was wearing an apron over his brown yutaka but still managed to look dashing (according to other female yokai) with all that silly stuff on.

"I didn't respond," Ryuu said. "Plus, I can't transform. I can't control it. It just happens, thankfully it's usually at night though."

"You can't control it?" Akemi rolled her eyes, "What a pathetic excuse for the young master."

"I think the pathetic excuse is that I have to work night shifts at Ryota Neko's place," Ryuu mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! Another drink please!" came a shout.

"Coming," Ryuu said, Akemi having left to take care of another customer.

Ryuu halted and his face turned a bright red and he realized it was his father and mother, along with his great grandfather.

"So this is where you were," Rikuo said, a slight smirk on his face.

Ryuu took a deep breath, "How may I help you?"

"I just can't believe you were willing to help out. If it had been Rikuo he would have bolted," Nurarihyon howled with laughter.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Ryuu mumbled.

"I think you look cute, dear," Tsurara giggled.

Ryuu sighed, _I came home and thought I wouldn't have to do as many chores but that stupid woman dragged me into to this. When I become the Fourth Heir I'll definitely have her hide._

"So…has your feelings changed?"

"What?" Ryuu looked up.

"About being the Fourth Heir," Rikuo said.

"I…The Fourth Heir. Obviously I'm going to take it," Ryuu said. He shrugged, "But I still think I need some time to get situated again. I don't want to be a yokai that rules with just Fear…I want to understand."

Rikuo nodded, "And I respect your wish."

"Young master, over here!" came a shout from nearby.

"If you're going to spend me as your servant don't call me young master!" Ryuu growled angrily under his breath, moving on to the next table.

The hours seemed to drag on and by the time that they had finished, Ryuu was exhausted.

"Young master will always be a young master," Akemi sighed, patting Ryuu's shoulder, "No matter how many years you've slaved."

"Shut up, stupid woman," Ryuu stood up. Pointing and accusing finger at Akemi, "I was going to go around walking tonight and start building my Night Parade."

"Your Night Parade?" Akemi laughed. "Oh come on, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Is it?" Ryuu rolled his eyes, "And I was going to make you the first member."

Akemi stared at him, "You're…serious about this?"

"Of course! I can't be the Fourth Heir without a Night Parade," Ryuu crossed his arms, gazing up at the moon. "I…since I was young my resolve has remained the same-unshaken. I will become the Fourth Heir and the Lord of Pandemonium. I'll rule over the yokai and protect the humans. It's a big dream, but…I'm sure I can do it. But I'll need your power and your help."

"Wha-"

"Akemi, I need you to help me," Ryuu said, turning towards her, "I need you to help me create Fear."

Akemi stared at him, the moment of awe passed, "You still don't know how to instill fear?!"

* * *

**A/N: I changed a few things in the first chapter, so if you can just go back and read it, it'll help understand it a bit more. (If you just started reading you're fine).**


	3. With the Help of an Onmyoji

Ryuu covered her mouth, his eyes, glowing a gold color, was wide with surprise.

"Don't shout it to the heavens!" Ryuu said frantically. "If anyone finds out, I'll be dead."

Akemi bit him and he let go, "But instilling fear is natural instinct to yokai. You should be able to do it."

"I'm not a full-fledged yokai! And…besides…I only change in appearance," Ryuu said. "I don't…it's not a full transformation."

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked, puzzled.

"During my time in Tono, I had to become a yokai because of all the energy. But that's it. I haven't really awakened yet," Ryuu said, "I practiced hard at every technique I was supposed to but nothing really worked. I know, I look like I've awakened, but something's amiss. A part of me…that really makes me whole and makes me a yokai."

"Is that why you refused the spot of the Fourth Heir so quickly?" Akemi said, more of a statement then a question.

Ryuu nodded, "It couldn't be done in this form. When my dad was nominated for Third Heir he could instill fear, but only slightly, I can't do it at all."

Akemi stared at Ryuu, her eyes wide, "Th-then…you weren't joking when you said you lost your humanity?"

"As I am now I'm all yokai all the time," Ryuu responded, "Though my appearance might change. I'm split in the most pathetic way."

"…then…how do you want me to help you?" Akemi asked, biting her lower lip lightly.

"Don't tell anyone, first of all," Ryuu said look around, "And…I need you to fight me."

"Fight-Young master! That's outrageous! I'm part of the Zen Group! We don't fight! We're medics. The most we can do is shoot poisonous feathers and that could kill you in an instant!" Akemi protested.

Ryuu gripped her shoulders, "Then help me find someone to fight."

Akemi shifted uncomfortably and then her face lit up, "I know someone who could help you!"

"You do?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah!" Akemi nodded, "He's in the class next to ours. His name is Keikain Hayato. He's an onmyoji-and his mother is friends with your father. I'm sure he'd help out!"

"He's an onmyoji," Ryuu said.

"Oh snap out of it! I'm sure he'd acknowledge your gray existence," Akemi shrugged, "Anyway, tomorrow is Sunday, right? I have his address-we could go over there and ask him for his help."

"He's an onmyoji," Ryuu repeated.

"Get that out of your head!" Akemi said, clunking him, "He's an onmyoji, so what? He's got shikigami! He could be a worthy opponent. On top of that, he's what you'd call a "prodigy"."

"A…prodigy," Ryuu nodded slightly, "That…okay. I trust you, Akemi."

"What do I get in return?" Akemi smiled.

"In return for helping me?"

Akemi nodded.

"You'll get a stronger leader," Ryuu flashed her a quick smile and ruffled her hair. He turned, hand tucked in his yutaka as he began to walk away.

"H-hey! Come back!" Akemi had to jog slightly to catch up with him, "Can I come with you tomorrow?"

"It'd be odd," Ryuu said, slowly shifting back to his human form, "If I went there unannounced. I am a stranger after all."

Akemi stared at him. Ryuu glanced over, his eyes questioning. Akemi giggled, "You transform funny."

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "And you are an idiotic woman."

Akemi rolled her eyes as well, shooting back with a sharp retort, only to have it torn down with a heavier one.

"You know what, tomorrow, if you're in real danger I won't help you!" Akemi claimed.

"Good, I don't need your help," Ryuu said, "Itaku-sensei told me that being babied doesn't help anyone."

"Fine!"

"Fine," Ryuu shrugged, smiling as Akemi stomped ahead, her face a steamy red.

* * *

"Father, mother, great grandfather," Ryuu greeted them early the next morning, tugging on his shoes and pulling on his jacket, "I'll be going out with Akemi today."

"Supreme Commander, Lady Tsurara, Third Heir," Akemi bowed, hovering over Ryuu as he got ready.

"Where are you two going?"

"Yokai hunting," Akemi said.

"Onmyoji hunting," Ryuu said, the same time Akemi gave her response.

Rikuo, in his day form, smiled and said, "So, which is it?"

Akemi and Ryuu looked at each other and then back at the Third Heir.

"We're going to look for yokai and then onmyoji," Ryuu concluded, a slight smile on his face.

"Why?" Tsurara asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Because," Akemi glanced at Ryuu, "training! Part of his training!"

"Didn't he train enough in Tono?" Nurarihyon asked, accepting another bowl of rice.

"No. Not enough. I can't…can't feel the pain," Ryuu said, "enough. It's just-you know, that need to fight?"

The Third Heir and Supreme Commander nodded, awkward smiles on their faces.

"A-um, anyway! We'll be going now," Ryuu said, tying the last of his shoe lace, "Come on, Akemi!"

Akemi followed after, tripping slowly over her own feet, "Do you think they noticed?"

"If they didn't, I don't understand how they survived so long," Ryuu said, letting out a slight sigh, "That was the most pathetic lie I've ever told!"

"Maybe it's your human brain," Akemi said.

"Oh yeah? Well what excuse do you have?" Ryuu asked, rolling his eyes.

"Young master?" came the familiar voice of Kubinashi.

"K-Kubinashi!" Akemi gasped, her eyes widening as they shifted to the two figures behind him as well, "And Ao and Kuro…what are you three doing out here?"

"Patrolling…" Aotabo responded slowly, "Where are you two going?"

"Going…going to…uh," Akemi cleared her throat awkwardly.

"We're going to see an onmyoji," Ryuu answered, much to Akemi's surprise, "Keikain Hayato. Tell my father that if we don't come back, we're probably just staying the night."

"W-wait, young master that's-"

"Rest assured I won't get myself killed," Ryuu said, waving the trio off.

Akemi nudged him, "What were you thinking!? I thought we were keeping it a secret?"

"Yeah? Well I never said we had to _keep_ it," Ryuu shrugged, "I just told you not to tell anyone."

"But-"

"I told _you_ not to tell anyone," Ryuu said, "See, yokai have to learn to listen to words instead of just taking them in blindly. You never know how deceiving words can be unless you listen."

Akemi fumed.

"This way?" Ryuu jabbed his finger in the direction of an apartment.

Akemi nodded, "I'll take it from here."

Akemi pulled out her slip of paper and walked up the steps, Ryuu close behind. She stopped at number 23 and rang the door bell.

There were footsteps from the other side, hesitance, and then the door opened.

A young man, a little taller than Ryuu, opened the door. His hair was black and his eyes brown, was spiked up slightly but otherwise was a near splitting image of his mother.

"May I help you, yokai?" Hayato asked, his voice cold.

"Actually, yes!" Akemi ignored his tone of voice and moved aside to reveal Ryuu, "This is the Fourth Heir-"

"I need your help," Ryuu said, "To make it short, I can't instill fear properly and I need you to help. Fight me, onmyoji."

"Heh, a yokai brave enough to knock on death's door?" Hayato smirked, "Very well. How about we go to the park, there's more room there…I see you brought a sword."

Akemi's eyes widened and she stared, "You brought _Nenekirimaru_?! How'd you get it? You stole it, didn't you?"

"It's my dad's fault for not realizing it was gone before I left," Ryuu shrugged, unsheathing the sword and smiling into it's beautiful blade. He glanced up at Akemi and Hayato, "Plus. I wouldn't want to _kill_ the onmyoji, now would I?"

"I, on the other hand, would gladly erase you off the face of the Earth," Hayato said. He grabbed his jacket, which hung close to the door, and slipped on his shoes. He pulled out a small wallet that contained his shikigami and looked at Ryuu, "Your name? Before I kill you."

"Young master of the Nura Clan and great grandson to Nurarihyon," Ryuu said, his appearance beginning to change, "Nura Ryuu."

"Okay, Nura-san," Hayato pulled out a shikigami, "Losers first?"

Ryuu smirked and jumped off the railing, running towards the park.

Hayato followed after, close by. Akemi jumped onto the roof, jumping after at a slower pace. By the time she reached the park, Hayato had begun reciting his spell.

"Mizuchi, dance," Hayato held a wooden bottle. He shook it and removed the cap, a water-based dragon flowing out. It's eyes glimmered dangerously in the sunlight.

"Wow, a water-base," Ryuu said, gripping his sword.

"Careful, it's dangerous," Hayato said. "What did you want me to help you with? Becoming a yokai? Or was it embracing both sides of your pathetic, grey existence?"

"Whatever you'd like," Ryuu shrugged, smirking.

"Fine," Hayato threw out his hand, "Mizuchi, attack."

The dragon headed straight for Ryuu. Just as Ryuu was about to jump, the dragon exploded into water droplet. Ryuu stared at it, confused but his eyes widened as it slowly formed into a large ball. It flew straight at Ryuu, the droplets of water hitting his skin.

"Argh!" Ryuu yelled in pain as the droplets splattered on his arm. "What is this?"

"Water," Hayato smirked, "Simple. I'll bring out your human side first…by completely destroying you in this battle."

"That's fine by me," Ryuu said, jumping forward and lurching at Hayato.

Hayato pulled out ofuda, throwing them in the air and blocking Ryuu's attack. The water shikigami flew at Ryuu's back, slamming straight into him and causing him to fly forward.

Ryuu collapsed against a wall.

"Give up yet?" Hayato asked.

"No…not yet," Ryuu stood, his back scorched. Every move he made tingled and hurt, "A little more."

Hayato sighed, "You're persistent. After this, mind telling me the story of why you came to an onmyoji for help?"

The wall of water flew at him and Ryuu cut through it, maneuvering quickly before the water had time to regenerate.

Ryuu nodded with a small smile, "Gladly."

Attacks, counter attacks, blocking, fighting.

Hours passed and Akemi began to get worried. With a few more attacks, Ryuu's form began to fade and he slowly began to turn back into a human.

Hayato smirked, "One more attack."

Mizuchi burst, scatter all around-the water raining down on Ryuu. There was a loud, pained yell and he collapsed in his human form.

Akemi flew down, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. I didn't use even two percent of my power," Hayato said, "He's…really weak. Are you sure he'll be able to take over as the Fourth Heir for your clan?"

"He wants to get stronger," Akemi said, kneeling next to him and pushing his hair away from his face, "That's all that counts."

"Should we bring him back now?" Hayato asked.

"I suppose," Akemi said, slowly heaving him up. She looked at Hayato, "Could you help me?"

"I better get some food," Hayato joked, he picked up the slacking side of Ryuu and the two began to walk.


	4. The Story

Ryuu blinked a few times, his body was aching and his head was swimming with fuzzy thoughts. He vaguely remembered asking…an onmyoji for help and then Akemi was there. He remembered him and the onmyoji fighting, but that was it. Why had he done it though?

"Oi, Rikuo!" Zen's voice rang from next to him, sounding like the wave of Mizuchi.

"Lord Zen, could you keep your voice down?" Ryuu asked, his voice quiet and not sounding like his usual tone.

Zen stared at him, "After that battle you're a lot different."

"What do you mean?" Ryuu asked, raising an eyebrow, "I…remember coming home and then meeting Akemi…and then the-"

"I guess having you spend so much time in Tono did a number on your memories and your two selves," Zen let out a small sigh, "But don't worry, I think you're slowly returning to normal."

"Normal?" Ryuu blinked, staring at him.

Zen nodded, "Your two sides blurred together during your time in Tono. It's…I guess it'd be hard to "separate" them but I think you're pulling through. I mean, you're just as weak as your father was in his human form."

Ryuu couldn't comprehend a word that Zen was saying. It eventually turned into a wall of noise, mixed in with the party and laughter outside.

"Zen, when you leave could you close the door?" came Rikuo's deep voice.

Zen nodded, bowing slightly and then closing the door behind him.

Ryuu heard his father sit down beside him and he glanced over.

"Asking an onmyoji for help with something like that," Rikuo sighed, "You're really reckless."

"I don't remember what I did," Ryuu protested, "I barely remember coming home!"

Rikuo nodded, "That's…well, that's…"

Ryuu stared at his dad, waiting for him to come up with the correct words but obviously they never came.

"That's tough," was all Rikuo could offer.

Ryuu nodded in agreement and then his eyes widened, "Um…Hayato! Where's Keikain-san?"

"Outside," Rikuo gestured to the door, "He's having some fun with the yokai."

"Fun?"

"They're playing games," Rikuo said, a small smile on his face, "I hadn't expected a son of Yura's to be so…care-free about interacting with yokai."

Ryuu began to get up, but Rikuo forced him back down, "No. You're staying here. Until you're obvious nausea has passed anyway."

"But-" Ryuu shut his mouth, feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted, Tsurara appearing at the doorway connected to the hall, "Could you bring in a basin? Not filled with water."

"Of course!" Tsurara nodded and went to fetch just that.

"I'm fine, really," Ryuu said shaking his head, "Also, I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Rikuo asked, eyebrow cocked.

"I've met Keikain-san before," Ryuu said.

"You…have," Rikuo stared at his son, unsure of whether to believe him in his half delusional state or not.

"In my yokai form. Um…one night, I was in Tono and I decided to go out walking," Ryuu tried to recall most of the details but began to struggle, "I was with…Itaku-sensei and then…He left to get something and told me to stay."

"How did you meet Hayato?" Rikuo asked, rushing for the main point before Ryuu had to throw up again.

"I ran into him, on accident, but we didn't fight," Ryuu said, "He said something really strange, but I don't remember what it was…something about-"

"Ryuu!" Akemi pushed open the door, Kubinashi had obviously tried to stop her, but to no avail. "Oh, thank god! You're okay!"

"Y-yeah," Ryuu nodded, his eyes widening as he slinked back slightly.

"Ryuu?" Akemi stared at him, "You seem…different."

"Different?" Ryuu's eyes flickered from Zen, in the back, to his father and then back to Akemi. "Different how?"

"More…human," Akemi said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And more polite."

"It must just be your imagination," Ryuu laughed, but he could feel his blood start to boil again.

_ Simmer down,_ Ryuu told himself, but another voice answered him.

_ You're weak. You admitted that and you said that I could take over_.

Ryuu's eyes widened and his began to cough.

A bucket was placed in front of him, Ryuu wasn't sure by who, and he vomited into it.

He could feel a few pairs of eyes set on him, but Ryuu was feeling so sick and miserable he didn't have the energy to look up.

"Thank god it's the weekend," he heard Akemi said.

"Well, you know what-" Ryuu was about to give a sharp retort-one that wouldn't have been his own-but another wave of nausea came over him and his lunch landed onto the pile of vomit that already sat at the bottom.

"Ooh, nasty," Rikuo cleared his throat and released his hold from the bucket as Ryuu grabbed it to steady himself.

Rikuo stood up, his eyes focused on Akemi and Hayato, "You two."

"Y-yes?" Akemi blushed a deep red and Hayato stared at her, an amused smile on his face.

"Stay here with Ryuu until…at least until he can talk smoothly again," Rikuo said. He looked at Zen and Tsurara, "Let's go."

They nodded, following Rikuo back out, the sound of Ryuu's vomiting following them as they left.

Akemi ran her hand up and down Ryuu's back in a comforting fashion while Hayato sat by and stared.

"What did your shikigami do to him?" Akemi asked, glaring over at Hayato.

"It wasn't my shikigami," Hayato rolled his eyes, "Mizuchi doesn't enter a person's body. He's a water-base that focuses on offensive attacks that don't penetrate."

"Well, obviously it was your fault he ended up like that," Akemi said, her eyes still trained on Hayato.

Ryuu reached a hand up and waved away the idea. After his fifth round was done, he picked his head back out of the bucket and said, "It wasn't his fault. Really."

"But he beat you up so badly-"

"It's my fault," Ryuu said, taking the towel that Akemi handed to him. "Up until this point, it really had nothing to do with Hayato. It was…what happened back in Tono. I was young…and my resolve was weak."

"Eight or so?" Akemi recalled and Ryuu nodded.

"You wanted to hear the story," Ryuu said, "I'll tell you, but I'm sure you remember this, right?"

Akemi glanced over at Hayato questioningly, but Hayato nodded. "I want to hear the rest of it," Hayato responded, "Not just the part where we met."

Ryuu nodded slowly, "I'll do the best I can to remember…so…after I was taken to Tono…

"I was scared, obviously. I was young and the only people I knew was Itaku and Reira. The others, I wasn't too familiar with. The yokai there were cruel and I found it strange. The yokai I was familiar with were kind and gentle but these…they treated me a lot differently than they treated the natives. I wasn't sure if it was because my father was the Supreme Commander or it was just because I was an outsider but I was treated quite differently for several years. Around the time I turned ten, Itaku decided I should probably get out more and took me out walking-at night of course. We walked for really long time and then we came upon a young onmyoji…by himself. Itaku turned back, saying he needed to get something and told me to stay where I was. At this point I was still in my yokai form, since it was night, but for some reason I wasn't afraid of the shikigami. When Itaku came back, the young onmyoji had something to me that changed how I felt about being the Supreme Commander's son.

"When we got back to Tono Village later that night, I refused to train. For a few days I just sat in the room I was staying in and didn't talk to anyone. If it hadn't been for Reira, I probably wouldn't have eaten either. I began to question myself and my gray existence. Sure, my father and his father were amazing Supreme Commanders and they were both really powerful-but could I live up to that? My father was ¾ human and only ¼ yokai but he changed the world so much. I, myself, am half yet I felt powerless and useless. For two years I trained hard, but I felt like I had gotten nowhere. Was it Itaku's fault? Was he being too gentle on me? Or was I just useless?"

Ryuu shrugged, taking a deep breath, "And then…when I finally got past it, I couldn't bring myself to summon Fear. I panicked and I got scared myself. After that, Itaku didn't put me through any training. Instead, Reira began to teach me how to control the "cold" aura around me that my mother had gave me. My emotions should be separated from my power and I accomplished that quickly. So, Itaku decided to give it another try after my training with Reira was accomplished."

"And…what happened?" Akemi asked.

Hayato put his hand on Akemi's arm, telling her to be quiet.

"Nothing worked," Ryuu let out a bitter chuckle, "I…couldn't. I tried and I wanted to, but I just…_couldn't._ I was in the form of a yokai but I had the mindset of a human…it felt like half of me had run off somewhere or severed itself from me because I couldn't find it."

Hayato and Akemi waited patiently for Ryuu to continue and when he did, Ryuu's voice grew dark.

"I became resentful. Why did I have to be part yokai? Why did…why did my great grandfather have to be someone so grand in a world that I didn't want to be apart of? Losing my ability to create fear was traumatizing enough, but then I slowly began to lose my resolve to become the Fourth Heir…and I became sickly. The yokai that helped in my training became worried and they sent a letter to my father. He told them that I should just be let go…I wasn't lying when I told you guys I studied in Kyoto. For the next three years, that's what I did. And I exceeded everyone, but I was different after I left Tono because I did the worst thing that a person like me could do," Ryuu looked over at Akemi and Hayato-his eyes gleaming dangerously, "I gave up."

"What's so bad about-" Hayato gave Akemi's arm a squeeze.

"It's bad," Ryuu shifted slightly, "because I have two sides. Right? The yokai and the human. I won't say my yokai side is…bad. It's just worse. And I was tired of everything so when he asked if I wanted to give up, I said yes. The person you've been seeing for the past few days…that's not me. That's my yokai form borrowing my human appearance. And when I asked for a duel, _that_ was me. That was me calling for help. When I said that I lost the human side of me, I really meant it."

Hayato and Akemi were silent, Ryuu having finished his story. Hayato nodded slowly, "So…now what?"

"I have to train again," Ryuu sighed, "So much for getting a "head start". I'm further behind than my father now. When I succeed as the Fourth Heir I'll be useless."

"When you?" Akemi questioned.

"Yes," Ryuu nodded a peaceful smile on his face. "My problems are solved now…all I have to do is learn how to invoke fear. Isn't that right, father?"

There was a loud thump and thud outside the door and it slid open slightly. Rikuo, usually looking so dignified in his Night Form, had a slight blush on his face. His subordinates smiling sheepishly alongside him.

"So…you accept? Being the candidate for Fourth Heir?" Rikuo asked.

"I don't see why not. Yokai and humans, I will protect them all."

* * *

"Ryuu, are you feeling okay?" Reiji asked on Monday, when the last bell had rung.

"I…yeah," Ryuu nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Maki asked, "You seem a lot more polite than you were last week."

"Is that so?" Ryuu laughed, "Well…I guess you can say that I sort of got a weight lifted off my chest."

Akemi watched Ryuu, a slightly dazed look on her face. Is this what Ryuu was always like? Akemi rarely remembered him before he went to Tono.

"Akemi!" Rina waved her arms in front of her face, "Earth to Akemi!"

She jumped, knocking her books to the ground.

Ryuu glanced over and noticed her all flustered as she picked them up. Akemi glanced up and Ryuu was giving her a small grin. She felt her face heat up and he mouthed, "Stupid woman."

Akemi bit her lower lip and looked away quickly.

"What's up with you today?" Seito questioned, "Every time you meet Nura's eyes you start blushing!"

"I-no I don't!" Akemi exclaimed.

Rina nodded, "Uh-huh, I noticed that too…did you realize how good looking he is?"

"G-good looking?" Akemi stared at them.

"You were so mad at him we didn't bother telling you how all the girls are completely head over heels for him," Seito said, "We thought it would have made you more pissed off."

"H-head over heals?" Akemi repeated, her eyes widening.

Rina nodded, "I heard a few girls wanted to confess to him!"

"C-confess!?" Akemi stood up, nearly tripping over her chair. She fell sideways and braced herself for the floor, instead she landed on something…muscular?

She looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of golden ones. She bounced back, in an awkward stance.

"You're welcome," Ryuu said, Reiji and Maki giggling in the backgroun. "Um…you alright there, Akemi?"

"Y-yeah! Obviously!" Akemi rolled her eyes, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine. Always have been."

"Just making sure you didn't catch my fever," Ryuu shrugged, beginning to walk away.

"What? I'm don't have a weak immune system like you!" Akemi said, holding in a cough before Ryuu walked out of the room.

"Akemi, you have asthma, calm down," Seito said, suppressing a smile as she handed Akemi her inhaler.

"No, I'm fine," Akemi mumbled, pushing it away.

"So…do you actually like him?" Rina questioned, smiling.

"Who would like _that_ guy? All he has are looks and brains and money," Akemi said.

Rina and Seito glanced at each other and then back at Akemi.

"Well…what else do you want in a guy?" Seito asked.

"I want him to be caring and funny and friendly," Akemi snapped.

"He seem to fit your description perfectly today," Rina said, gesturing out into the hallway.

Akemi glanced out and fumed when she saw Ryuu talking to a group of girls, "Oh and he has to be considerate."

"He was pretty considerate when he caught you," Seito said.

"A different type of considerate!" Akemi stood up, taking her bag. "I'm going home."

"Okay… feel better," Rina giggled.

Akemi stomped out of the classroom, practically shoving open the door.

Ryuu and Hayato glanced over. Ryuu watching as she stormed past Ryuu and deliberately stomping on both of his feet as he passed.

"Argh!" Ryuu jumped, leaning against Hayato once the damage had been done.

"Geez…what's wrong with her today," Hayato mumbled, pushing Ryuu towards the wall and then brushing off the invisible dust that Ryuu had left.

"I don't know," Ryuu shrugged, "She looked real mad earlier too. Every time I looked over she would scowl and everything."

"She…" Hayato's lips slowly formed into a while, "I think…she might like you, Nura-kun."

"What?" Ryuu looked over, shaking his head, "Impossible. She obviously hates my guts-"

"She hated your yokai personality," Hayato said, "She doesn't hate _you_."

"But my yokai personality is part of me," Ryuu said, giving him a quizzical look.

Hayato rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get going."

"Okay," Ryuu mumbled, "Keikain-san…you really are weird."

"Mhm," Hayato yawned, "I'm not the one that's half yokai."

Ryuu bumped against him playfully, "Shut it, onmyoji."

"Right back at you, yokai," Hayato smirked.

Ryuu and Hayato laughed. When Ryuu had finished, he was shocked to find Akemi waiting for them by the school's gates.

"Akemi," he stared at her.

"Wh-what?" Akemi rolled her eyes, "Today we have to go to Bakeneko's, remember?"

"Oh, right…I forgot," Ryuu said.

"Did you make plans with him?" Akemi asked.

"No," Ryuu smiled.

"Good then," Akemi said, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"That's your house," Ryuu said.

"I knew that," Akemi turned and began walking towards the Nura Residence.

"Oh, yeah," Hayato stopped Ryuu by holding his shoulder, "Before you go…the yokai thing-"

"I can't," Ryuu shrugged, "In reality, I hadn't really awakened. Now that the whole human yokai thing is sorted out I can't transform…for now, I think."

Hayato nodded, "Well, I wish you luck on that."

"Thanks," Ryuu nodded, smiling slightly and then jogging to catch up to Akemi.

"Young master!" Bakeneko greeted, "So this is your human form?"

"Sadly," Ryuu laughed, putting on the apron over his clothes.

"No, it's very attractive," a female worker commented, giggling.

"He's almost like the Third Heir," another swooned.

Akemi rolled her eyes, nearly crushing the sake bottle in her hands.

"Akemi, watch it," Ryuu said, pulling the bottle away before she broke it.

"Right, sorry," Akemi mumbled, walking away and not meeting his eyes.

_ Did I do something wrong_? Ryuu thought to himself, as he went to get the orders of a few people.

"Ryuu, over here!" came Zen's voice.

Ryuu turned, walking over, "Hello Lord Zen. Father."

"How was school?" Rikuo asked, his red eyes flashing lightly in the lighting.

"Fine…confusing…"

"If you're confused, you could ask Akemi for help," Zen offered, pushing his cup towards Rikuo.

Rikuo poured it for Zen as Ryuu said, "Well, Akemi was what was confusing."

"Akemi?" Rikuo raised an eyebrow, nearly spilling over.

"Yeah…every time I looked at her she scowled at me and then when I tried to talk to her she turned all red and walked away," Ryuu said, shrugged, "I wonder if it's because she's disgusted by me…"

"Dis…gusted," Zen stared at Ryuu.

"You know, because I'm in my human form," Ryuu sighed. "If not, I wonder what else it is…"

Zen and Rikuo glanced at each other. Zen rolled his eyes and Rikuo nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she likes you," Rikuo suggested.

"Likes me?" Ryuu stared at his father. "That's…well of course she likes me. We're friends and stuff. But I think she might be mad-"

"No," Zen shook his head, "Your dad mean _likes_."

Ryuu stared blankly at the two of them.

"Are you naturally thick or-?" Zen questioned, staring at him.

"Love," Rikuo said, "Maybe she loves you? Has a crush on you?"

"Lo-crush?" Ryuu shook his head, "No, that's not possible! That's… I mean, it's not that I would mind but-"

"Young master, can you get the orders over here?" Bakeneko shouted.

"Told you not to call me young master when I'm working for you!" Ryuu said, standing up and jogging over slightly to get the order of one of the pettier yokai.

"Your son…"

"I know," Rikuo took a drink of his sake.

"Are you sure-?"

"He inherited Tsurara's ditzy personality," Rikuo smiled over his cup as he watched Akemi stomp brutally on Ryuu's foot, "Your daughter on the other hand…"

"She's a bit violent," Zen admitted.

"As expected of being raised by Lord Zen," Rikuo laughed.

Zen shoved him gently, "Oh shut up, Rikuo."

The night went by faster than Ryuu would have expected. Once their shift was done, Ryuu and Akemi began to walk back together.

"So…your yokai form?"

"A negative," Ryuu said, "Once in awhile I can feel it…but I can't do it."

"Oh…" Akemi's voice trailed off. "Well, I hope you can do it eventually."

"Yeah, me too," Ryuu mumbled.

"Hey…Ryuu," Akemi started, "I…I'm sorry for how I treated you today." "Nah, it's fine," Ryuu shrugged, "I expected as much. I mean, I treated you pretty badly earlier too, so-"

"No. It's not that…it's more that-"

Ryuu held up his hand, Akemi staring at him questioningly but he didn't speak.

"Wh-"

"Shush!" Ryuu grabbed her and fled into a nearby bush.

Akemi struggled slightly but Ryuu kept his hand over her mouth. He peek through the leaves, feeling a heavy yokai aura.

_ What…is this? It's…it's hard to breath_, Ryuu thought. He felt Akemi relax slightly and he glanced over to find her eyes widen with terror.

The footsteps began to fade, but they were walking away from the area around the Nura Residence.

"Come on," Ryuu said, standing up and grabbing his bag-Akemi following right after him.


	5. Inugamigyobou Riki

"Father!" Ryuu came in, "What was that?"

Rikuo looked up at Ryuu from his chess game with Gyuki.

"What?"

"You know that…thing," Akemi said, gasping for breath.

"Kubinashi, get Akemi some water," Ryuu said and then sat down beside Rikuo, his eyes wide, "Father you…didn't feel it?"

"Feel it?" Rikuo glanced over at Gyuki, who shrugged.

"It…was large," Ryuu said, "And threatening. That aura. Don't tell me Akemi and I were the only ones?"

"Young master, maybe you should came down and tell us clearly?" Gyuki suggested.

"Akemi and I were walking home," Ryuu said, "And then…I felt something. It was large…the yokai aura. It was coming from this direction so we hid. We didn't see their faces, but…they seemed strong."

"What would a yokai without powers know about aura?" Hitotsume scoffed.

"I know what I felt," Ryuu glared at him.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow, feeling Ryuu's aura rise a level with the slight annoyance he felt against Hitotsume.

"But…father, you really didn't?" Ryuu asked.

"No, I didn't," Rikuo said, looking troubled now. "I don't want to offend you, but maybe the yokai wasn't stronger than us but stronger than you two…and that's why you felt it was large?"

"That'd be impossible," Akemi said, "The others didn't feel it as well."

Ryuu settled down, his blood coming to a boil. His head went into a splitting headache but he tried to keep conscious, "Those yokai…I wonder where they're from."

"If they're as strong as you say they are," Gyuki started, "Maybe we should start sending out body guards."

"That'd be too hasty," Zen said, from one corner of the room where he was playing cards with Shoei. "What if they're friendly and not foe?"

"Then they'd come and clear up the misunderstanding," Ryuu said and then turned his attention onto Rikuo, "Father, I think it'd be better to be safe than sorry."

Rikuo nodded slowly. He turned his head towards his subordinates who were listening at the door, "Increase the amount of guards-especially on top officials. Watch your backs at all time and stay with a partner. No, scratch that. I'll pick them to be safe and…neat."

Rikuo stood up and bade goodbye to the Gyuki and the others.

Ryuu stood as well, feeling slightly light headed.

"Young master are you alright?" Gyuki asked.

"Fine, I'm fine," Ryuu pushed Gyuki away lightly, glancing over at Akemi he said, "I'll be in my room."

The moon was bright in the sky and the cherry blossoms blew in gently. The breeze was soft and the sky was clear, the stars surrounded the moon in a seemingly gentle dance.

"An enemy," Ryuu jumped at the sound of his father's voice. "Another one so soon."

Ryuu nodded in agreement.

"But this time…I'm afraid that you'll be involved," Rikuo said. "You and your friends."

"But that's-"

"You protect the humans," Rikuo said, tapping Ryuu with something. "I'll take care of the yokai."

Ryuu turned, his eyes widening as a sword was set into his hands, "Wait…this isn't…this isn't Nenekirimaru, is it?"

"The one and only," Rikuo said, "Reforged by Keikain Akifusa and now it's yours."

"No, father, this-I can't! I'm not going to take over as the head of the Nura Clan just yet-"

"After this, I'm sure you will," Rikuo said. "Not officially, but you'll earn the respect of others. I want you to have this, Ryuu. Take it."

Ryuu grasped the handle, looking at Rikuo unsurely.

"It's fine," Rikuo said, "I have another sword. It probably won't cut as well, but it'll do."

Ryuu nodded, unsure of what else to say. Rikuo smiled, ruffling his son's hair, "You sure about this? Succeeding as the Fourth Heir."

"Of course I'm sure," Ryuu said, surprised by the question.

"The path of a yokai is dark and you could be isolated for your friends," Rikuo said.

"If it means protecting my family then of course I will," Ryuu said, a look of determination on his face and in his eyes.

Rikuo nodded, seemingly satisfied with his son's answer. He began walking out, "I'll leave you to rest, Ryuu. I'm sure tomorrow will be hard on you…and the rest of the clan."

"How so?" Ryuu questioned.

Rikuo gave him a warm smile, "It's just a feeling."

* * *

"I don't know why, but I feel that my dad is plotting something," Ryuu said, the bags under his eyes were heavy from absolutely no sleep last night.

"You know, Ryuu," Hayato sighed, chewing on a bean bun that Ryuu had given him, "Carrying Nenekirimaru to school will just attract more attention."

"What are you-Shoot!" Ryuu nearly threw the important onmyoji sword. "I completely-Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I thought you meant to take it with you," Hayato shrugged.

Ryuu shot a look at Akemi. She shrugged, "Same."

Ryuu let out an exasperated sigh and held the sword away from him, "Well what am I supposed to do with it now? School's about to start!"

"You could always hand it off to your servants," came a female's voice from somewhere behind.

Ryuu turned, his eyes narrowed. Hayato brought out a shikigami and Akemi stood on guard.

A girl.

Tall, slender, with jet black hair and scary golden eyes. She wore a different school's uniform and held her bag by her side in a manner that made Ryuu feel like she was holding a weapon. Her smile was thin and the aura around her felt…not human.

"Now, now," she waved them off, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "You three came calm your little hearts."

"You…who are you?" Hayato questioned.

"Me? Oh, I'm just…you know," she giggled happily.

She took a step forward and Hayato and Akemi took a step forward as well, keeping Ryuu from doing so.

"Hey, guys," Ryuu started, but the girl laughed harder.

"You need an _onmyoji_ and a member of the Zen Group to protect you?" she was obviously having a ball, "How weak _are _you exactly, Nura Ryuu?"

"Don't make fun of the young master," Akemi growled.

"Ryuu is stronger than you think," Hayato added, his voice low and menacing.

"Ooh, scary," she mocked, kicking a rock aside.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Ryuu asked, his hands gripped on the sword.

She pushed straight past Hayato and Akemi, coming just inches in front of Ryuu. She put an arm around him and pulled him in for a peck on the lips.

Akemi flared, Hayato holding her back before she could hurt herself.

"I. Want. You," she whispered seductively into Ryuu's ear.

"What-" Ryuu shoved her away and unsheathed his sword.

"You'd pull a blade on lady?" she pushed her hair behind her ear, "How vulgar…but I forgive you since you have such a _handsome_ face."

"YOU. TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Akemi shouted, her face completely red from anger. "What do you think you're doing?! Kissing the young master like that! You're the on that's vulgar-even though you're a lady!"

"Riki," she said with a smile, "My name is Inugamigyobu Riki."

"Inugami-" Ryuu stared at her

"-gyobu," Akemi gasped.

"What?" Hayato had a quizzical look on their face.

Riki hugged Ryuu and then pulled away, giving him one last peck on the cheek, "I came in town to visit! Really I should be at school right now…But this is just a greeting. Perhaps next time you can actually use that sword on me."

"Wait-Inugamigyobou," Ryuu reached out, but she was already a few feet away from his grasp.

"Just Riki-chan is fine!" she smiled and began to skip off.

Ryuu was about to go after her, but Hayato grabbed his arm. Ryuu looked over and Hayato shook his head.

"No, but she's the one! She's the aura that we both felt," Ryuu said and Akemi nodded.

"I understand that…but look at the people around her," Hayato said, his voice low.

Ryuu and Akemi glanced over. Akemi inhaled in quickly, her eyes widening. Ryuu shook his head, not able to believe his own eyes.

Inugamigyobu Riki, who had been standing by herself only seconds ago, was suddenly surrounded by a massive yokai aura. But that aura was emitting from her. It was emitting from the yokai that flew above her and the few that walked next to her.

"Where did she…"

"When did they come?" Ryuu asked, looking towards Hayato.

"They were here since she came," Hayato responded, loosening his grip on both Akemi and Ryuu. "So…who's Inugamigyobu?"

"Inguamigyobu…Tamazuki," Ryuu corrected, sheathing his sword, "Lord Tamazuki leads the 88 Demons of Shikoku. I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Oh I've heard about her," Akemi fumed, Ryuu backing away slightly and Hayato staring at her. "She's a real beauty, apparently. Loved by everyone she meets. Sweet and flirtatious. She's smart too! Best girl on the planet, don't you two _guys_ think?"

Hayato glanced at Ryuu, _Calm her down_.

Ryuu smiled, a sudden chill running up Hayato and Akemi's spine, "I think that you're much better than she is, Akemi."

Akemi blushed, "Th-that's not what I was asking!"

Ryuu shrugged, "I know. Hey…about the Night Parade thing-"

"School! We're going to be late," Akemi said, walking ahead quickly.

Hayato looked at Ryuu, who looked about as confused as a squirrel.

"You…really are clueless aren't you?" Hayato asked.

"…I heard I got it from my mother," Ryuu said as Hayato and he began to walk.

"Accord to _my_ mother, your father was pretty clueless too. I think you got it from him," Hayato said.

Ryuu shrugged, letting the case rest and watching as Akemi glanced back once in awhile, scowled, and then walked on.

Ryuu chuckled and caught himself. _Why am I so happy about this_.

"Hey Ryuu, can you do me a favor and stop?" Hayato asked, shivering.

"Stop? Stop what?" Ryuu glanced over.

"It's the spring and but you're making it as cold as the Artic," Hayato said, glaring at him.

"I am?" Ryuu freaked out, "Sorry I-"

"Control your emotions!" Hayato swung his bag and hit Ryuu on the head. He cleared his throat and straightened his shirt back, "Anyway, come on. Akemi is waiting, lover boy."

"L-lover boy?" Ryuu followed after, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. It's just a figure of speech, Mister Barren Desert," Hayato said a small smirk on your face.

"What are you trying to imply?" Ryuu said, getting slightly agitated, "We're twelve!"

"Mhm and I'm guess that kiss Riki-san gave you was your first?" Hayato lowered his voice.

Ryuu thought about and then said, "Actually…I don't think it-"

"What?!" Akemi shrieked, suddenly in front of Ryuu, "Th-then who was your first?"

"You don't remember," Ryuu stared at her.

"I…what?"

"Before I left for Tono I kissed you," Ryuu said in a matter-of-fact type of voice.

Hayato laughed as Akemi turned as red as an apple. She didn't talk the rest of the way to school and Ryuu ignored it, smiling slightly to himself and remember how Akemi had reacted.

"You said my lips were cold and then slapped me," Ryuu added before they walked into the classroom, just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Ryuu!" Zen burst in, gasping for breath and coughing crazily.

"Lord Zen!" Tsurara's eyes widened, "Would you like to join us for dinner? We just st-"

"Hey, Ryuu, what did you say to my daughter," Zen asked, getting really close to him.

Ryuu breathed out, sending a slight chill into Zen's face. He jumped back and Ryuu ate some rice before saying, "Nothing really. Nothing that would be of significance…"

"Oh yeah? Well since she got home she's been muttering about "love" and "kissing" and "Ryuu" all night!" Zen slammed his hand down on the spot next to Ryuu.

"Oh…well, did she mention Hayato?" Ryuu asked calmly, much to the amusement of his great grandfather and his dad.

"H-what?! No! And thank god!" Zen glared at Ryuu, "So what did you say to her?"

"Nothing, really," Ryuu said, shrugging, eating another clump of rice. And then he thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! We were talking about first kisses and I told her that she was mine."

"What else did you say?" Zen demanded, obviously holding back his anger.

"That…oh yeah. She slapped me because my "lips were too cold"," Ryuu nodded and turned to Zen, "And then she freaked out and kept muttering about "slapping" and "young master" the rest of class."

"Oh my," Tsurara stared at them.

"You take responsibility!"

"That was my first kiss, not hers," Ryuu said, turning back to his now slightly frozen food.

Zen continued to yell at Ryuu and then Tsurara tugged at Rikuo's sleeve, "Should we stop them?"

"No," Rikuo, in his night form, replied, "This is entertaining."

"Yes it is," Nurarihyon chuckled.

"I told you, Lord Zen," Ryuu said in an irritatingly calming voice, "It was my first kiss. Not hers. If anything she should be the one to take responsibility."

"What nerve you have!" Zen stood up and turned, angrily stomping out. But then he peeked his head back in and said, "Rikuo, you could do well to ask this kid about Inugamigyobou."

And then he was off.

The silence that settled in the room was chilling. Mainly because Ryuu was emitting that chilling feel that his mom often did when she was younger.

"So…Inugamigyobou," Nurarihyon started.

"That girl is crazy!" Ryuu said, causing the three grownups to jump. He slammed his bowl down and began to talk, stumbling over his words, "I was really out of it this morning and I brought Nenekirimaru. No one noticed, but then this girl came out and she was pretty but not really pretty and she kept talking and I didn't really listen to her since I was so tired and then Hayato and Akemi were trying to protect me and I felt kind of embarrassed but I appreciated it. Anyway, she was talking and then I asked her what her purpose was and she's all "I want you" and then she kissed me! A girl randomly kissed me! And I pulled out Nenekirimaru and she was all "pulling a sword on a girl? Oh, so vulgar" and she called me handsome after insulting me. That and then she suddenly has this huge yokai aura that was actually a bunch of subordinates!"

Ryuu took a deep breath and was about to continue, but Rikuo held out his hand.

"Inugamigyobou?" Rikuo questioned.

Ryuu nodded, "Inugamigyobou. Riki. She said her name was Riki."

"Sister?" Rikuo asked, looking at his grandfather.

"Possible daughter," Nurarihyon mumbled.

"So…is she an enemy?" Ryuu questioned.

"Your enemy," Nurarihyon and Rikuo replied at the same time.

"Not ours," Nurarihyon shook his head.

"Definitely not ours," Rikuo said. "I'm sure she came to challenge you."

"But…she doesn't know what-"

"Most likely not," Nurarihyon shook his head again.

"Good luck, kid," Rikuo stood, along with his grandfather.

"W-wait, where are you two going?" Ryuu asked.

"Shikoku," Rikuo said.

"Bed," Nurarihyon replied.

"Wait, dad. If you go to Shikoku then the clan won't have a leader!" Ryuu said, running to catch up with him.

"They have you."

"I don't have powers!" Ryuu protested.

"I gave you Nenekirimaru," Rikuo replied.

"But that's…I'm not ready," Ryuu said, his voice quiet.

"You're not ready," Rikuo repeated, "or do you not want to be ready?"

Ryuu looked up into his father's eyes.

"You've been ready since you were born," Rikuo said. "The head of a clan is prepared to die at any time and the Heir has to be ready at any time to take over. That is your duty as the Fourth Heir."

Ryuu looked away, "Yes, father. I understand. I will try."

"Try to keep the family together while I'm gone," Rikuo smiled, "And keep it warm for me."

Ryuu nodded, watching as his father left. _It's not going to be the last time you see him. Why are you crying?_

_ It's going to be the last time he sees you as a child though_, came the voice he had started to miss.

Ryuu's gaze snapped up and drifted over to the cherry blossoms. There he sat, up on the branch that his father always sits at. He was watching Ryuu, his eyes mischievous and the smile on his face seemed to spell trouble to those who've seen it.

_ It's almost time, Ryuu. You have to summon the power of the Supreme Commander's blood_, his voice echoed in Ryuu's head, _It's all up to you_.

"But what about you?" Ryuu questioned out loud. When he looked again, the other version of him was gone.

* * *

"No sleep again, Nura?" Hayato said, glancing over at him.

"Not a winking," Ryuu replied, sprawled on the grounds of the roof of the school, Hayato eating his lunch. "Where's Akemi?"

"Over there," Hayato pointed to his left, where Akemi was sitting with her lunch and her book.

"Oi, Akemi," Ryuu called, "I need to talk to you about something."

"If you want to, you can do it from there. I can hear you perfectly fine," Akemi said.

"It's 'bout you-know-what," Ryuu said, "Still want to talk about it from this distance."

There was rustling and Akemi was suddenly right next to Ryuu, leaving him between a yokai and an onmyoji.

"My father went to Shikoku to talk to Lord Tamazuki," Ryuu informed them.

"Wait…then is your grandfather taking the helm?" Hayato asked.

Ryuu shook his head, "I am."

"What?"

"That's-"

"That's why I need you to keep an eye on everything," Ryuu said. "Around me."

"Around…are you telling us to be your bodyguards?" Akemi stared at him.

"That's weak," Hayato rolled his eyes.

"Only for now," Ryuu said, closing his eyes, "Until I can activate my Fear."

"You're still trying?" came the oh-so familiar voice.

"Of course he is! I told you, Itaku! The boy isn't _weak_," the voice that was smooth as ice reached Ryuu's ears.

Ryuu sat up, his eyes settling on the Tono yokai.

"You guys," Ryuu stared, "what…what are you guys doing here?"

"Your old man told us to come over and help you," Itaku rolled his eyes.

"Itaku, don't be rude!" Reira said, smiling at Ryuu. "My…you've grown since the last time we saw you."

"I wouldn't say that," Ryuu said, shrugging.

"Nura, who's this?" Hayato asked, his hand drifting to his pockets.

"This is Itaku and Reira," Ryuu said, "And then…Awashima…Dohiko…and…Amezou."

"Hey, hey…what was with that hesitance," Amezou mumbled.

Ryuu stood up, stretching, "Well, welcome back!"

"Welcome back, he says," Itaku rolled his eyes, walking up to Ryuu. He grabbed Ryuu by the collar, "From this moment on you'll be bombarded with ambushes left and right. I suggest you take some time off school."

"Itaku, don't you think that's-"

"Well if Ryuu isn't coming to school, I won't either," Akemi said.

"Me neither. I want to see how this plays out," Hayato smiled.

"You…are these part of your Night Parade?" Awashima asked.

"Nah," Ryuu waved them off, "Hayato's an onmyoji and Akemi won't exchange sakazuki with me."

"I never said I wouldn't I just-"

"So you will," Ryuu smiled.

"Oi," Awashima nudged Amezou, "This kid's almost more of a player than his father is."

"Ryuu, honey! I've come to meet you," Riki's voice soared through the skies and landed just beside him.

"You," Ryuu moved away, his eyes wide, "_Really!_ What do you _want_?!"

"I told you, I want you," Riki smiled sweetly and then glanced at Akemi with disgust, "Ew. You're still here."

"Hey, don't talk to Akemi like-"

"Excuse you?" Akemi glared at her, "I'm not the young mistress that just _came_ into everyone's life and acts like she's _all perfect_ and special just because she's been told that since she was young! When in fact she's just a _spoiled. Little. Brat_!"

Riki's eyes began to water and Ryuu bit his lower lip, "Akemi that's a little overboard."

"Overboard?! This girl kissed you! Without consent!" Akemi said angrily, stomping her foot.

Itaku cleared his throat, "Ryuu."

"I-I…" Ryuu turned, everyone's eyes trained on him, "Kuromaru."

Kuromaru of the Sanba Karasu landed before him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Where's Nenekirimaru?"

Kuromaru pulled out the sword and handed it to Ryuu.

"You…can't use that," Riki said.

"Yeah she's right. You aren't in you yokai form," Akemi said.

"He trained with a sword back in Tono. Just because he couldn't activate his fear doesn't mean he can't fight," Itaku said, bracing himself.

Ryuu smiled, "I figured today would be a good day to skip school."

"What?" Hayato stared at him.

"Come on," Ryuu said, gesturing for Hayato to follow him.

Kuromaru picked Ryuu up and flew away.

Hayato rolled his eyes and pulled out a shikigami. He mumbled something under his breath and it transformed into a large eagle bird.

Akemi glared at Riki one last time and she stomped off herself.

"Ah, boring. I was hoping I could tease him a little more," Riki turned towards the Tono yokai. "Tono yokai…huh?"

"Shikoku yokai.," Itaku said, staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a little fun," Riki smiled, "Daddy needs to get avenged. I can't just let that humiliation go, can I?"

"What are you planning?" Awashima asked, taking a step forward.

Riki giggled and flew back, standing on the edge of the building, "Don't worry. I'm just the opening act. Your young master will face stronger and greater later. But for now…he just has to deal with little 'ol me."

They watched as Riki jumped off, Awashima and Amezou nearly lurching forward after them.

"Don't," Itaku said, "This is Ryuu's fight…on top of that…she's got a crazy group of yokai protecting her."

"They don't smell like Shikoku yokai," Reira mumbled.

Itaku nodded, "Kyoto. That's where they're from."

* * *

Just as Itaku instructed, Ryuu and his two friends took off a few days from school to train.

"Keikain-san, you know you really didn't have to," Ryuu said, as the three of them walked through a small park.

"I know," Hayato shrugged, "but if neither were you are at school I'd be stuck with the dumb ones."

"Hey! Seito and Rina aren't dumb," Akemi said.

"I didn't say that, you just assumed," Hayato smirked.

Akemi rolled her eyes, looking away and into the trees.

Ryuu had his sword by his side, probably looking really weird to anyone walking dogs, and Hayato had his wallet clutched tightly in his hand. "Oh yeah," Hayato glanced over at Akemi, "I forgot to ask…what kind of yokai are you, exactly?"

"A poisonous bird," Akemi answered with a shrug, "My fear type is poison, if that isn't obvious."

"How do you fight?" Hayato asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…I try not to. It tends to end up with me killing someone with the poison. The Zen Group is more of a medical clan than anything," Akemi said, stretching slightly.

"Oh, yeah," Ryuu looked over, "Sakazuki-"

"Only when you can at least activate fear," Akemi said. "I know your father turns into a yokai at night…but I wonder how long you can…"

"Well since I'm half I think I can switch around whenever," Ryuu shrugged.

He unsheathed his sword and dug the heel of his foot into the groun as Itaku slammed his sickles into him.

"Give a guy a warning," Ryuu said, shoving Itaku away with his sword and moving further to gain a good view of him.

"No, you two," Ryuu said, "Don't interfere."

"But-"

"My battle," Ryuu said, a yokai-like glint in his eyes.

"Those are the type of eyes I like to see," Itaku grinned, launching himself at him again.

Hayato and Akemi stood beside each other, watching.

"So?" Akemi nudged him, "Anything?"

"His speed is impeccable…yokai level, if anything and I can feel the aura slowly growing," Hayato nodded, "You can see the slight differences too, but each time it's about to reach it's peek, Ryuu suppresses it."

"So it's like he doesn't want the yokai side to come out?" Akemi questioned.

Hayato nodded.

And around the same time, Itaku seemed to have been picking up the same vibe.

"What's wrong Ryuu?! Afraid to let that "monster" take you over?" Itaku slammed himself onto Ryuu, sending him flying back a couple feet. "If you're not going to get serious, I'll make you get serious."

"I'm trying to!" Ryuu said, slowly sinking to the ground by Itaku's persistent hammering.

A memory struck him, just at that moment. Invoking fear? He remembered talking to his father about it when he was younger-before he went to Tono.

Ryuu had asked him how he could invoke fear without being provoked first. Rikuo had laughed but told him anyway. _Just keep a calm and cool head. That's the first level, anyway._

_ Calm and cool_, Ryuu felt his blood boiling and he felt hot. This time, instead of hiding it, he let it go.

He felt the power surge through his limbs but at the same time he felt calm and just like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.

_ Good job, now you own your powers. Don't let them own you._

When Ryuu opened his eyes again, Itaku looked confused and he hesitated-which was just enough time for Ryuu to give him a special kick in the ribs, sending him flying in Akemi's direction.

Ryuu stood, his hair long and his eyes flashing a dangerous reddish-amber.

"Che," Itaku stood, taking grip of his sickle, "You activated it."

"And you hesitated," Ryuu smirked, a triumphant smile on his face. "What's the next step?"

"I'm sure you can defeat that Inugamigyobou girl with just this," Itaku said, brushing the door from his clothing.

"That's not enough," Ryuu said, "She's surrounded by…such a powerful aura. It's not gonna be enough."

"Well, beyond this point," Itaku yawned, "You have to learn how to keep your Fear activated first."

"It's already activated," Ryuu said.

"Lesson number one," Itaku's voice was close to Ryuu's ear.

Ryuu turned, but didn't have time to block Itaku's sickle.

"Never undo your fear while the enemey is still up," the weapon dug its way into Ryuu's skin, ripping it up.

Ryuu let out a loud scream of agony and fell to the ground, holding onto his sword until his knuckles turned white.

"Ryuu, you can't go to the second level until you master that," Itaku said.

"Then teach me," Ryuu said, glaring up at Itaku, "You're my teacher, aren't you? Teach me how to control Fear!"

Ryuu slashed his sword upward and Itaku blocked.

"Attack blindly won't help you," Itaku said coldly, kicking Ryuu over just as he blacked out. "Che…too weak."

Akemi walked over, pulling out a feather and beginning to heal him.

"Akemi," Ryuu reached over and pushed her hand away.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Akemi rolled her eyes, "I'm healing you."

"No," Ryuu sat up. "I…I could do it."

"That's good," Akemi said, turning Ryuu around so she could continue to tend to his wound.

"I can't believe I could…" Ryuu stared at his hands as if they held the power of the universe.

"You should probably learn to suppress that massive yokai aura too," Hayato said, wrinkling his nose, "I'm sure the yokai in this area could feel a battle brewing from 300 miles away."

"Good," Ryuu said.

"Good?" Hayato repeated, looking questioningly at him.

"I want it everyone to know," said Ryuu. "If they can feel me, they'll come to me. And then, I will make them part of my Night Parade of a Hundred Demons."

"To do that, you'll need to gain a better understanding of what type of Yokai Nurarihyon is," Itaku said, a few feet away.

Ryuu looked over, surprised, "What…type?"

Itaku nodded, "Yuki-onna is an ice woman. She manipulates ice and the chill in the air, correct? But that's not the dominate part of you. You are a Nurarihyon."

"Well…isn't Nurarihyon just a petty yokai that sneaks into people's houses to eat food and drink tea?" Ryuu responded, causing Akemi's hand to slip. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Akemi said quickly fixing her mistake.

"That's…" Itaku shook his head, "You and your father one and the same."

"What?"

"That's what he said when he was asked what type of yokai Nurarihyon was," Itaku said, looking up at the rising moon.

"Then," Ryuu moved slightly, "you must know the real answer!"

"You'll have to ask your "petty" great grandfather for that answer," Itaku said, turning back to Ryuu, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Kaimaitachi!" Ryuu jerked, about to stand up but fell back down, his wound still deep.

"Idiot," Hayato rolled his eyes, "Come on, we should start going too."

"Why?" Akemi asked.

"We're in the wide open. After that burst of energy I'm sure Ryuu's wish is coming true. I can feel yokai coming from every direction," Hayato said. "At the state Ryuu's in and the fact that you might kill us while fighting, I don't think I can protect you two."

"Well fine," Ryuu said, standing up, "I'm sure I'll heal quickly. Let's go."

Hayato rolled his eyes, watching Akemi help Ryuu up. _Nura Ryuu…the future Fourth Heir to the Nura Clan. Was Rikuo this reckless and stubborn when he was younger, mother? …or is it just the young and ambitious yokai that I'm seeing?_


	6. Kyouka Suigestu

A few days have passed since that time and now Ryuu was back in school, but the danger still lingered and he hadn't asked his great grandfather yet.

"I will ask him," Ryuu kept telling Akemi, to which she now responded with a "Mhm…good luck with that".

"No, I'm serious this time!" Ryuu said.

"Right," Akemi nodded.

"You don't believe me?" Ryuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't believe, but I feel like you're intimidated by him," Akemi readjusted the strap on her bag.

"I'm not intimidated by my own great grandfather," said Ryuu, rolling his eyes. "I just haven't been able to find him."

"Alright," Akemi said, a hint of mock surrender in her voice.

"See, I'll go ask for him right now," Ryuu said, sticking his tongue out at Akemi and then rushing in.

Tsurara almost ran into him but Ryuu dodged under the tray gracefully.

"Oh, Ryuu," Tsurara smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen great grandpa?" Ryuu asked.

"Ooh…the Supreme Commander," Tsurara thought a moment, "I think he's actually out back."

"Thanks!" Ryuu smiled and ran to find him.

"Great grandpa!" Ryuu shouted, nearly stepping on Gyuuki's and his game of chess.

"Whoa, there, Ryuu," Nurarihyon stared at him, "What is it?"

"What kind of yokai are you?" Ryuu asked, sitting down so quickly the porch shuddered slightly.

Gyuuki had an amused look on his face and Nurarihyon shrugged, "Shouldn't you know?"

"No one has ever told me," Ryuu said.

"No one?" Nurarihyon eyed him.

"No one," Ryuu shook his head.

"Oh…well, come here," Nurarihyon glanced up at the sky and walked towards the small pond.

Ryuu stood and followed him, curious as to what he was going to do.

"Look into the pond," Nurarihyon said, his hand gently on Ryuu's back, "What do you see?"

"Um…water…" Ryuu glanced over to see Nurarihyon give him a "no duh" type of look, "Okay…uh…the moon?"

"Yet it's day time," Nurarihyon said.

"Yeah?" Ryuu glanced over.

"It can't be an illusion if it's reflected on the water, correct?" Nurarihyon said, pulling back, "Now try to touch it."

"Touch it?" Ryuu raised an eyebrow, getting more skeptical.

His great grandfather nodded.

"Okay…" Ryuu reached into the chilling water and reached out for the moon, causing slight ripples in the water.

"That," Nurarihyon said as Ryuu pulled away, "What happened?"

"The…when I made the ripples, the moon went away," Ryuu said.

"Yup," Nurarihyon stepped back towards the pond, "Still water is like a mirror, if you create ripples in it, it'll be destroyed."

Ryuu watched him silently, not quite getting it yet.

"Just now, you created ripples on the water's surface, right? Even if you broke that "mirror" the moon will still be there-untouchable and it won't disappear. In fact, it'll waver back and forth, teasing you, and then slip away from you. Just like Nurarihyon."

"…So what you're saying is," Ryuu mumbled, trying to think of simpler terms, "Nurarihyon is an ayakashi that's the embodiment of dreams and illusions?"

Nurarihyon nodded, "A flower reflected in the mirror, the moon floating on top of the water. If you remember this will be able to reach the next step for ayakashi."

"What's the next step?"

"Cutting through an ayakshi's fear," Nurarihyon said, "That's what you've been trying to learn in Tono, right?"

Ryuu nodded.

"That's the next step. The method you'll learn with this is much…more powerful than Meikyo Shisui," Nurarihyon said.

"What's it called?"

"Kyouka Suigestu," he replied, a small smile on his face.

"Kyouka…Suigestu…" Ryuu mumbled to himself, he smirked, "Alright. Thanks great grandpa!"

Ryuu ran off again, leaving Nurarihyon with Gyuuki.

"What an ambitious youth," Gyuuk said with a small smile.

"Perhaps more so than his father and his grandfather," Nurarihyon sighed, "I'm not quite sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Headstrong and reckless like you are, Supreme Commander," Gyuuki chuckled.

"Let's hope not," Nurarihyon laughed, hoping that Ryuu had more sense than he did.

* * *

"Guys, I found out!" Ryuu said, in his yokai form by the time he find the Tono yokai and the rest of his training crew.

"That's great, young master!" Kubinashi grinned, "May I ask why you're in the form."

"I need to practice," Ryuu said, eyes flitting to all those around the room and his exterior calm while his blood boiled, "Anyone willing to take me up on my offer?"

Ryuu's Fear seem to vibrate off the walls, his aura huge and slightly alarming. He really wanted to fight today, didn't he?

"I'll do it," Tsurara raised her hand, having past by to just pour some tea.

The aura was immediately subdued and the crushing sensation they were all feeling died down.

Ryuu stared at his mother, "What?"

"I would love to fight you!" Tsurara smiled, "Of course, you'll have to go easy on me."

"You…no," Ryuu rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Do you take me for an idiot? If I fight you I won't be able to go all out."

"He's right though," Reira said, "I'll do it then."

"Reira," Dohiko grabbed her arm, "Didn't you feel that huge yokai aura? That was enough to bee a Night Parade with itself."

"Don't worry, Yukari is with me. Plus, I doubt Ryuu would go so far as to nearly kill me," Reira reassured him.

Dohiko let go of her arm and Reira stepped forward, "How about we do this outside?"

Ryuu nodded, following Reira and the rest of them walking out to watch.

"Here I go," Ryuu said, taking a deep breath and invoking his Meikyo Shisui.

Reira watched as Ryuu disappeared from in front of her.

She could feel him move if she concentrated. To the left, Reira slashed through the air, freezing Ryuu's sword and disappearing in the last minute.

"Heh," Ryuu sighed, "Cut through my fear so quickly."

"It's because it's weak," Reira said, "Now let's see if you can cut through mine."

Ryuu widened his eyes in shock. Strong, it was strong. It felt like a cold, desolate tundra-hopeless. Was that part of her fear?!

* * *

A/N: So i've started school again. Don't expect everyday updates anymore...expect more...three days after published chapter type of updates. This one seems rushed because the original chapter i wrote was deleted :(


End file.
